Wonderful Wonderful One-shots: ACE
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: Ace X OC X Julius -WARNING!- Mature stuff inside. Ace ended up camping with the foreigner and he wants to hear her heart racing madly. Enjoy. ;)
1. Beware what lies ahead

.

.

**WARNING!**

These are series of M one-shots that could or could have happened in the line of the "Wonderful Wonderful Science" fics. It is not that necessary to have read the original fics, but if you did, then this might explain why the guys (or that one guy) were so adamant about getting her back (and maybe leading to the romance arcs), so you can take the one-shot of the guy you like best and consider it canon on their routes… or simply consider them all to have happened or not.

I warn you again. They are Mature stuff, so you are warned for sexual content. Still, I hope you enjoy them (and maybe even get off with them) ;)

.

.

**Did you know that you can post a review as a guest?**

**Please leave a happy face if you liked it or if it made you hot :)**

**or a sad face if it didnt :(**

Along with whatever else you wanna comment (I obviously wont be able to answer unless you specifically ask me to do so as a note on the next one shot), specially what was more wrong so I can improve in the next one.

You can also ask for the who the next character will be ;)

.

.


	2. ACE: LOST INTO YOU

**I thank peekodemeeko12. She beta read for me and helped me out with grammar :)**

**PDT: I still have problems with FFnet eating all my break lines.**

.

* * *

.

**ACE: LOST INTO YOU**

.

It had been several time changes since the tall, red eyed, brunette had left the clock tower in order to get back to the castle and his dull role as the knave of hearts. His old and worn-out red cloak flung around him as he kept walking in a completely different direction than his intended destination, his long strides taking him into the forest, and guiding him to nowhere. He was hopelessly lost and he knew it, but he didn't mind it that much as he could use the time to try figuring out the situation with "Aria Hadron Scherzi", the mysterious and capable mercenary foreigner that crashed hard into this tedious world called Wonderland.

.

It wasn't as if he cared about her at all, which was probably mutual, but he had to concede that she was fun. Last time he had gone camping with her, they had roamed the woods, fell down a hill, ran from furious bees, stumbled upon a strawberry field, got chased by a bear, learned that poisonous ivy and raccoons are not a good mix … He smiled at the memories.

Yep, she was really fun, plus she was sexy, well…, she "could" be if she took off that bulky technological armored suit. - "_She would look truly lovely wearing nothing at all"_

.

He would have sighed, but it wouldn't have been knightly, so he didn't. Why was he drawn to her? It was different than with Alice, so surely it was not just the game?

Deep inside him he knew the answer.

This world ruled over its inhabitant's existences, those rules where their lives and identities, without them they were nothing, no matter how much they despised such. Yet. She was a foreigner; an entity from a world without rules, while he… well, he was irrevocably lost in his own void existence; but he knew that she could make a good compass or at least a reference point, since as an outsider, she could exist in this world without a role. She had total freedom and he desperately wanted her to give him some of it, even if it was stupid and impossible.

.

The time changed to afternoon and the knight found himself wandering into a small hidden camp, set up near a stream. There was no one around and the place's setting was so meager that it obviously belonged to only one person. It was very suspicious that someone would be wandering the woods in the castle's territory (_Actually this place wasn't even close to the castle, but his awful sense of direction convinced him of such_); so he decided to help himself and figure this one out; if the owner refused he would simply kill him.

.

But first, he would take a quick bath; after so many adventures (_aka being lost for several times changes in the woods_) he needed it. He walked to the stream and took off his bloodied coat leaved it aside, before stripping off his black uniform´s jacket and shirt, leaving his impressively well-built muscular exposed to the warm afternoon sunlight.

He tossed the clothes to the floor and thought about it killing the owner of the camp anyways; last time he slacked at his role, his precious "mercy", as he had nicknamed the mercenary girl, had almost been kidnapped, raped, killed and whatnot. The damsel had rescued herself, and that had given her respect points, but not without receiving serious injuries, which he didn't know if they added or rested points. In any case, that had hurt his pride as a knight and as a man.

.

_-Ace?!- _A weirdly digitized voice told him immediately who it was, and a smile, real or fake, crept onto his _lips._

_-(**Speaking about the devil...)- **_He turned around andthere she was in her black armored combat suit, the side blades protruding from her forearms extended and ready to attack. Her posture was alert, making her look like a feline ready to pounce with her legs somewhat bended, one in front of the other. The tension on her back, the readiness on her arms and the focused gaze of her olive green eyes, made him want to pounce on her. If for combat training or for something else he hadn't decided yet. – _Hi Aria!_ **:D**

**.**

She looked at him intently with suspicion, but slowly lowered her stance. _– I detected an intruder in the perimeter, didn't thought it was you.- _Her voice was calm and her expression was completely neutral; her hair was free and its multiple shades of blond cascaded in layers while the unmistakable long and sinuous braid at her nape moved like a tail with every little movement of hers.

.

_- Oh, so this camp is your_s? _Great!_ _Let's camp together!_ **:****D** – He knew that her suspicion was nothing personal. She was simply paranoid and he hadn't decide either if he liked that or not. However he was not gonna miss a chance to camp out with the foreigner; after all, he was playing the game of hearts.

.

She exhaled tiredly and shrugged her shoulders while taking a double look at his half naked self.- _May I ask why you are shirtless in the middle of nowhere? –_ She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head while resting her hands on her hips _– You aren't hurt, are you?_

_._

_-Awww… You're worried about me?-_ Ace grinned, trying to tease her and failing completely.

_-If you die then it's one less job I can count on._ - She sheathed the forearms blades of her suit back in place and cracked her neck. - _Yeah, no prob. We can camp together. Wouldn't be the first time. –_She crossed her arms and pressed her shoulder blades together to crack her more bones -_ But seriously, what are you doing half naked in the middle of nowhere? _

_-I was just going to take a bath in the river, wanna join? – _He answered naturally.

_-Nha, I already took a bath a little earlier. I'll go back to camp.- _While she went away he could hear her mumbling about another mouth to feed. It was interesting how graceful and silent she could be while wearing that armored thing.

.

When Ace got back to the camp he was wearing only his pants and had a towel over his muscular shoulders while he carried his sword and other clothes under one of his the time shifted to night.

She was crouched over the fire turning over a few fish to roast evenly, and this time she wasn't wearing her armor. Instead, she was wearing only a form fitting t-shirt that clung tightly to her body and hot pants shorts. When she turned around he saw the t-shirt stretching at her chest level in quite a nice way.

.

-_Oh?_ _You took of your armor? – _It was rare that she did so. Whatever material and technotricks that suit was made off it surely had helped her remain alive in this world where death was the norm and bullets flew constantly. _– No need to put it back on; as a knight I shall protect thy lady!_ – Ace said overdramatically and sat down on a log, leaving his stuff aside. It had become quite his game to mock himself and his hated role by acting all "knightly". She had never seemed to notice or mind it and even joined occasionally in the farce. However, this was not one of those times.

.

She shrugged her shoulders dismissively, ignoring his "knightly boast "- _I merely require my wounds to get a bit of fresh air to heal better. I was just about to check on them when you entered my camp's__perimeter. Besides, I'm__tired enough to want to take off all my gear and rest. This is in the middle of nowhere so the chances of attacks are low... obviously I didn't expected anyone stumbling upon me._

The wounds obviously were the ones she had sustained during the ballroom event –_Let me see those scars_ – He actually sounded more serious than curious about her state.

.

She walked to him, knowing full well that if Ace was set on something it was practically impossible to convince him otherwise. If he wanted to see her wounds he would do so even if he had to bring her down and render her unmoving, and right now and without her suit, she was in no condition to fight him nor in the mood to do so. Heck, even with her suit, tricks and gadgets, she had not a chance in hell in a direct fight against him.

.

As soon as she was close enough, Ace grabbed her by the waist and put her right in front of him. His hands traveled to raise her t-shirt over her belly and left it just below her breasts so he could see the main wound, a heavy slash to her side. He incident had been already a few weeks ago and yet the wounds hadn't disappeared but for what he knew about foreigners and what the doctress that had attended her had said, it was a miracle that she had managed to get out of that one by herself without dying. At least she seemed to be fine enough now.

.

-_Content?_ – Aria took the towel from his shoulder and leaned forward to dry off his hair, accidentally putting her breasts right in front of his face.- _At least get yourself dry. You might catch a cold._

_-I rather get myself and you wet-_ He of course was grinning despite her not noticing his double meaning. He was unsure if he should pull her t-shirt up even more and reach for those deliciously big breasts or if he should just pull her shorts down and go straight for her cunt.

_-It would be stupid to go for a dive at night- _There was exasperation in her voice. She wasn't someone known for understanding subtlety or innuendo. She wouldn't recognize it even if a brick with the world "subtle" written on it hit her in the head.

_-For the kind of dive I'm thinking it would be perfectly fine- _He purred looking down at her shorts and remembered the last time they had a chance to be alone in the woods… surprisingly it had been innocent enough.

.

_….._

_._

_"-Hey Aria, maybe we can get lost together again.- _They were resting after being chased by a bear.

.

She didn't bother looking at him_,_ still somewhat angry that he had impeded her to kill the bear for dinner._-Maybe the chance will happen, maybe it won't. I don´t know, but if it happens then we should make it fun… Sounds like you enjoy getting lost,__Ace._

_._

_-I don´t know, I´m always lost, so I don´t know very well how not being lost feels. But I don´t sweat the small stuff._

_-As long as you have a reference point to head to in the end you are not lost, no matter what the world throws at you. And if you ever want to reach somewhere then let me lead and you won't be lost, I have very good navigating devices in my su…!._

_._

He took her in a hug and rolled her on top of him, forcing her head over his chest with his strong arms in a firm grip.

.

_-Just stay like this for a while, I want you to listen to my clock, I think it´s ticking faster.- _He held onto her tighter. To hell if this was forced upon him by the game. He wanted either to get her lost too and understand what being lost really meant or her to lead for him and make him forget how hopelessly lost he really was, even if for a little while. He wanted her to despair. She was never lost; she was just so gloomily certain on everything that it made him sick; he wanted her to be miserably lost with him or like him, not miserably certain like she was.

.

He also hated that he was lost into her.

.

_-Ok, but don't be so rough, I´m still hurt you know?__ – _The wounds she had sustained at the ball were still fresh.

_._

_…_

_._

Back to the present Ace smirked deviously; she wasn't that hurt anymore. **X)**

**.**

The towel flew to the ground when Ace pulled her over his lap, trapping her in a tight hug.

.

_-Whut!?_ – She hadn't been fast enough to react. -_What the hell Ace!? Let me go! _- Her head rested at his neck level and he accommodated her to fit and lean on him.

_-Mmmhhh…._ –His brows furrowed as he thought about it – _No__, I don't want to._ –He buried his face on her neck before setting his jaw over her shoulder and his cheek nuzzled hers- _But I__will do it if you give me a kiss_.

.

The annoyed mercenary looked blankly at him before rolling her eyes, and nonchalantly kissed him in the mouth, just a quick peck, and she would have retreated after that but he took the chance to capture her lips and continue the kiss in an adventurous way.

Neither of them closed their eyes, and he noticed she hadn't even blushed. Instead, her look was as if this was dull. He twisted his tongue against hers and she counterattacked by trying to make his tongue submit to hers. When he slid his tongue deeper inside her mouth she bit him and kept his tongue there.

He was surprised at this, but he couldn't say anything because the mercenary got his tongue. **XD** As promised, he opened his arms to let her go, and she released his tongue in return before standing up to retire the fish from the fire, acting as if nothing had happened. To her, it didn't matter.

.

_-I want seconds! – _He licked his lips and smiled goofily.

_-Shouldn't you have ... you know... firsts?-_ She moved the fish aside from the fire and stood up; although they were ready, they were still too hot for eating.

_-I just did- _He had followed herand now he was behind her, resting his hands on her hips.

_-Eh?..._ – It took her a few seconds to realize what he was talking about – _Oh... you mean the kiss?_

_-C´mon, it surely was good. If you say it wasn't you would be hurting my feelings_ – He melodramatically put his hand over his clock.

_-Feelings? What does that have anything to do with feelings? I simply decided that accepting your deal for a kiss to let go was faster and simpler than other options.- _ She was so oblivious it was cute.

_-So you didn't kiss me because you like me, and love me, and want me?_ – His smile was unreadable – _That's cold, you know?_

_-I just told you why I kissed you. Why are you inquiring about likes and wants?_ _That is irrelevant for the statements of the action dealt-_ She was truthfully unable to understand it.

.

Ace was getting pissed by such sincerity and lack of reaction. He knew that she was unable to process feelings or relate to them, but he at least wanted a response; he wanted her to react to him so that he could hear the rhythm of her heart go up. A real heart wasn't meant to be as monotone and stable as his forsaken clock, it was simply undesirable and unnatural. And he was going to do whatever was necessary to get what he wanted.

.

She walked to pick up the discarded towel – _KYA!- _And found herself being thrown to the floor over her back with Ace on top holding her wrists in one hand above her head.

.

He used his legs to immobilize hers and with his free hand he began drawing circles over her stomach – _Shouldn't you be afraid? You're alone in the woods with me. Can't you "feel" I want something more?– _He got down to listen to her heart for a second and his smile faltered- _Your heart should be beating faste__r, why it's not__? _

.

To his disappointment she merely rolled her eyes. – _"My physical sensations are unrelated to emotional responses. Physical exertion would make my heart beat faster, the injection of certain chemicals in my system would too. We have already talked about this before… _"- She focused her gaze into his dangerous eyes– _What is it that you really want, Ace?_

He remained in silence for a few seconds and his smile never faltered in spite of how heavy that question was for him. He didn't know the answer, but he could improvise- _I want you to get lost, I want to see how you react then, see if you mind it._

.

_-I wouldnt mind getting lost once in a while_ – She cut him off – _But I cant. My navigation devices are simply too good._

_-Wanna make a bet? –_The hand on her belly went to the end of the t-shirt and his index finger moved to poke her belly button-_I bet I can get you lost at least once_- His grip on her hands and the pressure of his finger on her belly went harder.

_- What are the stakes?_ – She didn't mind a bit of risky fun every now and then.

_-Lemme think..._ - His expression turned into his pervy smile. If his clock could tick faster it certainly would be doing so right now from the anticipation.- _... I don't know yet._

.

She would have face palmed if she could_ -Anything else? _– She growled .if there was something more, she wanted to hear it now before agreeing to anything.

.

_-…Uuummmhh…. Yep. I wanna see if you can make me "not lost" too. If you do I lose._

_-Sure, why not_. – Somehow she managed to shrug her shoulders. She didn't trust him, not him nor anyone in this or her world. But what the heck, why not?

.

His smile was radiant at her acceptance and before she could change her mind (not that he would let her), he moved his finger from her stomach and grabbed one of her breasts over the fabric of her t-shirt, noticing that she wasn't wearing any bra but merely silicone nipple covers.

.

_-Was this just a stall to get sex Ace_?- A vein could almost be seen popping in her forehead. She was surprised and a bit angry.

_-Nope, Im trying to get you lost._ _But I'll also be happy to comply to my damsels request for intercourse. –_Her directness was truly baffling but at the same time refreshing.

_-I never requested anything_ – She wasn't nervous. She was in her "why the hell not" mood. And quite frankly, sex with him sounded fun. Still, if that was what he wanted he should have said it since the beginning. – _I wouldn't mind banging you. As long as you wear a condom and you must be conscious that its just friendly sex, there is no emotional stuff involved._

_-__Really?_ – He was willing to ignore the "just friendly" statement.

_-I just said so, didn't I? Do you a condom or not? If you don't, let me get one from my things; I normally use them for covering gun barrels or for ignition chemical starters... Oh, and no marks. _

_-Ok! If that's what the lady wants, as I knight I should heed her desires_- He released her so that she could get the balloons for the party.

.

She went to get the condoms and once she had one in her hand she was picked up by Ace´s portentous strength and thrown over his shoulder with ease. He carried her to the inside of his own tent, which he had somehow set up in the few seconds she gave him her back, and deposited her in front of him before looking appreciatory at her body.

.

After half minute of nothing happening she rolled her eyes and tapped her foot on the floor -_Are you going to do me or just stare at me?- _ She had also been checking him out.

.

As a response, he pulled up her t-shirt over her breasts and cupped the big rounded preciouses in his hands, weighting and juggling them afore slowly peeling off the silicone covers so that her exposed nipples would get erected and ready for him.

.

She mumbled at his actions and took off her t-shirt to toss it aside along her silicone covers. She wasn't ashamed at all because she had a nice body; but it would be a lie to say that she wasn't anxious, Ace was after all, considered the strongest roleholder and had LOTs of stamina to say the least. One way or another, this would be VERY tiring.

.

He cupped her breasts over his palms, squishing them a bit, moving his thumbs around the aureoles in slow circular motions that sent a crawling sensation over her skin. Studying her expression he saw only the ghost of a smile creeping in her lips. It was strange, her gaze was serene but it denoted excitement. He bent down and not so gently picked one erected nipple into his mouth and began sucking it while pinching her other nipple between his fingers. She passed saliva at the sensation that was slowly heating up her body.

He was alternating the breast to suck when he sensed her hand sliding over his pants to caress his penis over the fabric in teasingly slow motions. He got his pelvis closer to her reach and softly nibbled on her nipple.

Aria gasped and her hand made more pressure on him. She didn't have that much experience, but she wasn't any shy virgin.

He chuckled and out of nowhere he kissed her in the lips, far more gentle than he had thought he would when he hadn't even intended to kiss her at all; this was a one night stand. They were fucking, not making love.

To her own surprise she found herself responding the kiss, passing her arms over his neck and behind his head to deepen it. She hadn't intended to do so, but something in Ace's unsuspected gentleness had drawn her to do it. Maybe they had become more intimate through their shared adventures than what they had previously estimated.

His tongue battled hers while his body was warmed by her actions and contact. They broke the kiss and something inside him warned him to not be so rough, perhaps because she was a foreigner. No matter how tough they were in their world, in Wonderland, foreigners were frail like precious china; so, Sir Ace of Hearts, with all the properness of the gentleman he was not, slid his hand over the front of her shorts, taking a second to look at her before she nodded her consent. His thumbs played along the edge of the shorts first, pulling them slightly down and finding out that she was using a dental floss thong of lace.

.

She pulled herself closer to his ear and whispered– _Go ahead... – _and started nibbling on his earlobe. With that, his hand went further down to caress her vulva up and down, while his other hand teasingly rubbed her hips before going to grab her ass. She moaned lightly and her hands went down to rub him harder and unbutton his uniform's pants. They dropped to the floor and she continued her touch him over his underwear, moving her hand along his length to accommodate his dick in an upward position as it extended, making his tip poke outside the fabric.

.

Ace groaned and absentmindedly stepped out of his pants, then he pulled down her shorts in one go and reached for her meager underwear, which was already wet over her entrance, where he continued to rubbed and caress her with his skillful fingers.

.

She wailed when his hand moved the fabric aside and his index finger found its way inside her opening, while his thumb began swirling around her clit. In response to his attentions, she passed her pointy claw like nails lightly over the tip of his dick, making a slight shiver run along his back.

He pulled away and removed his hand from her wet cunt to lick his finger, sucking it loudly and making a "pop" sound. She was deliciously spicy and he wanted more.

The sucking motion that caused his checks to sink into themselves made her gulp with desire, and she barely noticed when he took her down to the ground and onto her back.

.

-_Would you spread for me?-_He situated in front of her legs and smiled slyly. His nice smile could have fooled anyone that didn't knew him, but she didn't mind it.

.

Aria raised a surprised eyebrow at his courteously, leaned on her elbows to get a better view at him. She spread her legs, exposing herself to him despite her scarce underwear, willing to grant him access to her most intimate regions.

He got into a crawling position and put his head in between her legs, his arms passed below her knees and his hands rested at the sides of her hips.

.

She saw him look at her inquisitively and reach her cunt with his hand to caress it. She inhaled deeply and the peaks of her breasts hardened. The psychotic knight smirked at her reaction and continued to caress her over the fabric.

.

_-You look pretty when you don't act like a robot_ – He pressed his finger in her opening over the fabric and her hard nipples and deep breathing told him she was enjoying this.

-_And how many robots do you know? – _She didn't miss the fact that he was more intent on looking at her face than at what he was doing.

-_You_? – He wasn't sure what she considered a robot to be, but for her descriptions, she acted as an automatic machine most of the time.

_-Im not a robot!_ – It was actually a bit indignant. Many times in her past had she been called that by people who obviously didn't know a thing about robotics.

-_Then what are you_?- He looked intently at her huffing expression.

.

Her answer was lost between a growl and a moan when he pulled up the dental floss lace so that it would slide into her rift. She threw her head back and that made him pull harder on her underwear.

Ace snickered. He was definitely having fun. He looked down and held aside her thong to look at her soft lady parts – _I think my lady, that you are a woman_.

.

_-Was there ever any doubt?... DONT ANSWER THAT! –_ Because of the digitized distorted voice and the bulky full gear and armor she normally wore, it took people a while to discover her gender unless she let them know.

.

He chuckled and accommodated her bikini bottom back in place, then patted her cunt with care. Quite knightly indeed.

She sighed and spread her legs a bit more to let him rest his chin over her edge.

His clock felt an almost grateful warmness. She was opening up to him, laying bare to him when she normally didn't even took off her armor- (**_How foolish_**)- He looked down again and rested his nose over the lacy fabric and inhaled deeply her salty scent before placing a kiss of reverence over the skimpy and wet piece of clothing; then he bit down the garment and crawled back to pull it away from her with his teeth as she arched to allow him to take it off.

She watched with eagerness when he tossed the thong aside before crawling back between her legs.

He leaned his face on her entrance one more to see her precious foreigner pussy, that wasn't pussy at all. He Inhaled her scent once again and softly blew air over her, sending a chill along her back. Then he passed his tongue quickly over her entrance and grinned teasingly - _I knew that below that sour armor you were sweet_- He didn't wait for an answer. He dived into her and kiss her entrance with as much technique and passion as he had demonstrated with the kiss that had started this whole bet. He had been right; she was sweeter and spicier than he'd imagined.

Aria's back arched and she moaned. This was the kind of wildness she had expected from him.

He grabbed one tender boob and began fondling and squishing it while downstairs his tongue mercilessly played. He ruthlessly enjoyed the little sounds he was getting from her and continuously changed his tactics and touches in order to hear more.

At some point she rested her back against the floor again and buried her hands in his hair, pulling his head against her sex.

He kissed and sucked, swirled his tongue and tap her clit with his tongue, and when he felt her hands pulling him he bit down on the base of her hard clit and pulled it with his teeth a couple times before holding it firm. She yowled and arched her pelvis up, but he forced her down and began increasing and decreasing the pressure on her clit, moving it up and down and around as she began panting; inside his mouth his tongue attacked the sensible trapped tip sending jolts of pleasure that echoed in all her body before he released her clit in order to attend the rest of her labia.

.

She was groaning and moaning like a wild creature as her pelvis went up for him; and without stopping his tongue from circling her inner lips, he pressed her body down with his hands. He was very good at this and she was happy to have accepted this bet, weather she win it or not.

.

Happily, Ace angled his head to look at the soft blush decorating her face and he felt himself getting harder. It was extremely satisfying that she was actually reacting to him, but a slight blush and a couple moans were not enough. He wanted her writhing and screaming, tossing and turning; and he knew how to get her there.

.

She saw his eager smirk before he went to lick and kiss her belly and inner thighs to give her a rest… except that he immediately inserted his index finger into her opening and began moving it in a "come here" motion, making her gasped loudly and toss fiercely, just as he wanted.

Without stopping the motion of his finger in her vagina he closed his eyes for a second with reverence to give her pussy another passionate kiss. His mouth separated from her body, leaving a white fluid trace from his saliva and her juices that he wiped with the back of his other hand. He sat down at her side and his finger began doing round motions inside her, making her moan even louder while her breasts trembled with each movement of her body's undulations.

She twitched and looked at him and his big idiotic smile, their eyes met and remained locked as both studied each other like predators checking out a competitor more than a mate. She was not gonna yield. She smiled smugly at him and began to play with her breasts for his visual enjoyment and her physical wanting.

.

His eyes widened for a second, never expecting her to go so sensually like that. He smirked at her lecherous antics, his erection quite ready for her; but he wasn't gonna rush it. On the contrary, they were just beginning. He slid a second finger inside her and started the "come're" movements all over again, making her groan low and press her breasts together till her nipples almost touched each other. She did her best reach forward to licked them, while giving him a deviously smug smirk of her own.

Ace saw her sinuous movements in a manner that made his dick throb with desire. A desire he wanted to satisfy and a pleasure he wanted to share, or get, from his precious people, who was only Julius. But recently, this woman had begun getting into that category too.

.

She arched her back and thrust her pelvis, almost ready to come – _You __are "Oh__so enjoying this", aren't you?_ – She grunted, almost there at the peak when he hadn't even began something himself. From her position, she saw that his dick was still sticking out of his underwear, almost as if playing hide and seek.

He saw her eyes travel to his cock with lust. Lust that he shared; he was thoughtfully enjoying this, but his other precious person crawled to his thoughts. – _I am and so are you…_ _You know… Julius is better with his fingers than I am. And..._

_._

_-And I suppose you know so by experience?_ – She interrupted him panting and playing with her own nipples. Her voice had lost all traces of the monotonous machine like tone and now was erotically female - _You are the one here with me right now Ace._

_._

He liked that she was thinking about him only; however, he still wanted his trio and would plot to achieve that. But that would be later. He slid a third finger inside her and after doing scissoring moves he began pumping faster, making her scream.

She was almost there, feeling the heat expand rapidly and almost bringing her to her climax but this wasn't enough. She twisted a bit in the ground, unable to reach that final peak, and he laughed. She flipped him the bird and placed her hand over her clit to rub it and increase her own pleasure, making him happy to see her lack of restraint.

His pumping went harder, and so did her self-rubbing, their hands making short but constant contacts against each other´s until she bent forward, yowling her climax and closing her eyes in pure bliss at the explosion of pleasure that extended through her naked body, not minding or even noticing the intense and hungry gaze he was giving her. But before the moment passed or she could relax, he slid his hand from between her legs and pushed her on her back, keeping her against the ground by the shoulders in order to press his head on her chest and listen to her heart.

The fast beat of her pounding heart under her big and cuddly breasts was the most amazing sound he had ever heard. He smiled more content than ever, feeling as if her mere closeness radiated life and comfort, maybe even real happiness. She was a risky adventure but the risk was worth it.

.

She breathed heavily and whimpered lightly in pleasure as she pressed her legs together, still feeling the sensation of his long fingers hitting inside her. She relaxed in the afterglow for a few seconds before she looked at him. -_Ace… stand up.- _Her voice came meeker than she liked.

_-Why?-_ He mumbled, not sure if he wanted to move just yet.

.

_- As a lady, I should be fair... and return the favor_– She smirked at him just when he looked at her.

.

Her expression was somewhat crazy, and Ace was reminded that she was as mentally stable as him, which wasn't much, but he decidedly liked it.

He stood up and stretched as she got on her knees; her face was right in front of his long and deliciously thick dick and she licked her lips. He stiffed with anticipation as she hungrily looked at his merchandise and before gracing him with a sly smile.

She didn't break eye contact, when she put her hands on his hips rather than going straight for his prick, instead, her hands traveled swiftly to his back and grabbed his fine muscular ass. Her head was so close that he could feel her breath over the head of his dick still trapped in his underwear. Then her hands grabbed his buttocks, moving them in a round motions, parting and pressing them, and enjoying the sensation of his firm muscles before she shoved the underwear down. He wanted to shove himself in her mouth but she beat him to it by giving his tip a slow and lazy lick as if she was merely sampling ice-cream.

He groaned as a shudder raced along his spine and he was graced with another long lick; soon the sensation of her lazy licks became agonizingly slow for his liking, and his member couldn't be harder or he more eager to do more. He wondered when was the last time a woman (or man) actually made him feel like this? Quite frankly he couldn't recall. The only person who could get him this hard was Julius. But that was something else because Julius was Julius; then again, Aria was something else too.

.

She seemed to have sensed his impatience. Her hands gripped his ass tightly while she took his dick inside her mouth, getting it wet and petting with the swirling movements of her tongue. He moaned and she began sucking him hard.

.

-_Aria...- _He moaned her name with want and she regarded him with another hard suck as her head went forward and backwards over his shaft.

.

He pressed his pelvis forward and took a hold of her head with his hands. She did her best to insert her tongue in the orifice at the tip, making him groan loudly as his precum began coming out. The moment she tasted it she took the condom package from the ground and ripped it open. He was breathing harder as she separated her lips to put the condom on him with care, setting it on place at the tip and rolling it all the way down.

.

-_Hadron...-_He growled deep and masculine as she cupped his balls in recognition to his call.

.

Making him this hot made her feel hot too, but she wasn't done yet. She opened up her mouth and dripped her own index finger in the moisture of her mouth that had mixed with his precum before she drove her finger inside his ass and twisted it around like a cork, moving it up and down inside him.

.

-_SCHERZI!..._ – He couldn't believe what she was doing! He opened up his legs to give her better access to his ass and she began doing round motions that sent shocks through him.- (**_Damn it, if she would do this with me... and Julius_**...!)- He growled and she retired her finger to play with his balls while pressing his hard shaft against his belly, nibbling the skin between the cock and the balls.

.

She was good, and he wanted more. He was sure Alice would have never done this, but this foreigner was not Alice. Now if she just played the game as she should... –(**_But where would the fun be in that?_**)- He didn't want to finish just yet, not when she had taken the consideration of dressing his dick up for something better. If he was doing her, he was doing so properly... however... What if this was really a **one** night stand and nothing more? She didn't want anything else, right? If she was fucking him she could as well go and fuck anyone else... and he definitely didn't want that.

.

In a fast and unpredictable move Ace took a hold of her delicate throat with his hand and pushed her to the floor and onto her side, accommodating himself behind her and sliding his other arm below her ribs to support himself on his elbow and capture one of her breasts. She growled at him and hissed in protest but he hadn't let go of her throat, and as a warning, or perhaps in indecision, he cut off the air flow from her windpipe for a second. He then released the pressure but didn't let go of her throat, as if debating if he ought to press harder or let go.

.

She was about to try and bite him or do something more painful to him but something in the look he was giving her surprised her enough to make her halt her assault.

Ace was not aware of it but his smile faltered and he truly looked like a lost child. The psychopathic mercenary girl didn't knew or could understand it but he had gained enough good points with her to make her want to do something about it.

Aria smiled at him and raised her leg, allowing his dick to poke and lay between her legs. If she looked down she would have seen the pinkish head popping out, right over her mount of Venus. He pressed her against himself and she slid her feet along his powerful leg in a sort of caress that was meant encouraged him.

.

He squished her boob hard and tugged at it, extracting a slight whimper from her. He studied her and didn't know what to feel at her lack of fear. Her heart was beating fast but it wasn't because he could kill her any moment and that was somehow comforting.

Careful not to use the hand she had used to penetrate his anus, she touched his member and guided it to her entrance. His hand eased a bit of pressure on her neck but his face still had that serious expression.

He didn't wait or did it slowly; as soon as he felt his tip entering he went into her in one fine, fast and decisive stroke that made her switch in his grasp and gasp in pleasure and surprise at the strength and heat of the thrust.

.

-_Ace...-_ She half panted and half moaned, squirming in his arms at the impalement. Tossing her hips and her body to accommodate herself better in his grasp, he tightened his hold on her, too eager to let her adjust completely to him but too desperate to let her go.

.

He began another thrust, this one slower so that he could feel her walls clutching around him and make her feel all his thickness sliding dilatorily inside her. She moaned loudly and he remembered that he was a knight, and as such he had to take considerations to his fair lady. –_Should I continue?_ – To empathize that his question was merely rhetoric he thrust again, sending a wave of shimmering pleasure inside her sweet and slick heat.

.

_-__That's why__ we are here, aren't we_? – She grunted her answer and recoiled in his arms, ready and eager for him to continue his embattles. To make sure he got that, she arched her spine and contracted the muscles of her pelvic floor in a kegel movement that constricted and pulled his dick inside her cave.

_-Do that again_! – He told her in the ear, blinking at the nice surprise at the clutching movement she had performed.

_-As thy knight requests_- She closed her eyes with a smile on her lips and complied, relaxing and constricting around his member once more, milking him with the movement and urging him to give her the velvety sensation of his member brushing her walls. -_Ace… do me now…_- She mumbled panting and rubbing her body against him.

_-As my lady commands_. – He grinned and began pumping into her continuously with the impetus of a stallion. Then she did something that surprised him more than she already had, something that made his clock throb as much as the rest of his body, generating a sentiment so strong that he released her neck to embrace her tighter in a powerful hug. She had grabbed his hand, not the one that had been on her neck, but the one that was closer to her heart, intertwining her fingers with his and squishing his hand with desperate need. Need that he recognized as his own being met and understood.

.

As she rolled so that he was over her back she pulled their clasped hands above their heads and he buried his face on the back of her neck, pumping into her even harder and faster, making her grip his hand tighter. That little gesture may have meant nothing to her but it had given him a second of certainty. She had taken his hand and led him, holding him and keeping him close. She acted so sure and certain, even in circumstances like this, that Ace was amazed. It dawned on him that maybe he didn't need to wander so aimlessly regarding everything. At least not regarding her.

Or maybe he could let her find what was lost; sure, wandering was nice, but he could simply find her rather than his own way, and it would be ok.

He wanted her. He may be fucking her, but he was not having her, and he wanted all of her.

She felt him burying himself in her, pressing her body against the floor with his weight and rather than continue his thrusting he began grinding.

She yowled and did her best to raise her ass and in that position he moved his free hand to her clit. His fingers rubbed her magic button and he pressed his weight on her to lean perfectly along her back. Getting close enough to lick the rear of her ear, he lightly bit her nape and inhaled her deeply feminine musky scent of sweat.

He was in pure bliss with his own orgasm ready to explode. He squished her hand, wanting to say something now that he had her in a position to force her to listen; yet, he didn't know what to say and that frustrated him – (**_Pathetic…_**). - He might have gone rough but she squished his hand in acknowledgement and made him focus on her again and forget about everything else, even himself.

.

He was definitely lost into her.

.

_-Ace!-_ She screamed his name with despairing delight and arched completely her back despite his weight, pressing her ass against him and holding onto his hand. Her desperate call of pleasure and ecstasy when she climaxed made him bury himself till she felt his balls were pressed between her thighs. Feeling the pressure built up in his dick, he screamed her name and came to his own orgasm too with an explosion of raw pleasure.

.

They were panting but they were still not ready to relax in the afterglow. They craved more of what the other could give, and after a few seconds, Ace felt himself ready again to make her call him once more as he began moving against her again. He hadn't meant to come just yet but her screaming his name had fulfilled him in another level. His release had been a cry of desperate desire and satisfaction to him. She was still as boneless as a rag doll from the bliss she had experienced. and he stopped his pounding on her almost limp form for a second to hear her ragged breathing before he held her and continued the batter with renewed intent.

She was panting on the floor, lost in the pleasure and actually enjoying his warm body protectively and possessively bending over hers. She was relaxing her muscles when he removed himself from her body and grabbed her so that he could flip her on her back.

The knight settled over his heels and watched her open mouth breath hard in front of him, her breasts moving up and down and her eyes closed, a slight blush on her cheeks and a her juices scurrying around her opening. – _My fair dame, you are breathing quite hard! I bet your heart is beating madly right now!_ – He gave her his goofiest, happiest grin as he parted her legs and dragged her by the hips to position her against his still erected member so that he could see himself entering her.

Aria didn't bother to open her eyes – _That is your fault my dear and gallant knight._ – She had meant it more with mocking sarcasm than anything else. But of course it had bypassed Ace completely and he happily held her by the hips and slid his shaft into her wet entrance once more, making her yowl in agonizing delight.

She continued her moaning for him and pressed her pelvis against his body, opening her blurry eyes and smiling gleefully at him as he began to move her against him slowly. Now he knew it. Whether she meant it or not, her words had once again struck a chord in him. He wanted her lost so that he could find her, so lost that she would need to be found, and he wanted her to be lost into him too. But the reality was that such was not the case. She most likely didn't care but he now knew that he was lost the one into her and in that twisted certainty he wasn't that lost. She had found him. And she had won the bet because for a second, he hadn't felt hopelessly lost, or perhaps, being lost in her had opaqued everything else. He couldn't figure that now. It always took him forever to figure things out but of something he was certain; he could never get enough of her, so he'd had to work his way to make her stay in this world. He utterly hated his role, despised his duties, detested to be unable to do and BE what he wanted. But if she wanted him to be "her knight" he could manage that.

.

-Arghhh… - She wailed and moaned when he passed his arms below her waist and lift her into a hug with more strength than needed, setting her into a seated position over him, not letting her get a good footing and forcing her to set up in a more stable position by holding onto his neck and crossing her legs around his waist.

.

His head ended up just right at her chest so that he could listen to her heart and get lost in the sound of that precious beat. He set his ear right over her heart, completely enchanted by the mad drumming pace; the mad rhythm that had gone out of tune because of him. That was what made a heart so precious, that it could go out of the tune and of time for someone or something else, and he was quite delighted that he was the cause of that. Suddenly, he kissed her out the blue with deep passion and frantic need not proper for a one night stand.

She looked at him at him stoically, not completely understanding his actions. She started to protest but he muffled it by lightly biting her lips, and somehow, she responded to his need and returned the kiss. A night stand or not it was fine, for the moment, they could use each other.

He then began moving her up and down on his hard dick and when things were getting hot, he moved once more, this time dropping on his back so that she could be on top and ride him as she wanted but not letting her out of his embrace. So instead, he arched his pelvis to thrust into her until she came once more in another wave of rippling pleasure.

In her bliss she started another kiss, this time by her own initiative, making him cum one more time.

Finally, she went limp over him and he relaxed his hug. She rolled to his side and closed her eyes; she was exhausted and just wanted to rest. But before that she needed to say something: - _Ace… I think you won the bet… _- she opened her eyes and looked at him, noticing his satisfied smile but pervy look admiring her naked sweaty form. Her eyes trailed over him in appreciative response, her gaze landing on his deflating member still constricted in the dripping condom.

.

_-Mmhh?_ – His smile didn't falter, but even though she didn't notice, there was something more behind that smile now.- _I guess we both lost the bet, ha,ha._

_._

Without losing eye contact, she reached for his dick with her hand and stripped him of the latex cover that had become so full of his semen that it was practically a water globe, tossing it aside. She didn't need to see his dick to know it was covered in his own sticky semen. It was obvious that she was too tired to do anything more than passing her hand over it to wipe it at least partially of the white substance, which is what she did.

Perhaps a blowjob would have been better, but the moment had passed and she wasn't in the mood nor did she had the energy to continue through the night.

The knave gallantly grabbed her hand to suck her fingers, licking them clean of his own seed.

He was tired too despite himself, too many discoveries about his own emotions were tiring for his brain. His mouth delicately sucked her fingers one by one, and when he ended with her hand he kissed the back of it in a very knightly way. He grinned at her and rolled so that his head was over her chest again; he gave a little peck kiss on one of her breasts and caressed it lightly before he settled to hear her heart slowly calm down.

He passed his arm over her to get a hold of his coat and use it as a blanket for both of them. He just wasn't going to sleep alone in a single person sleeping bag or let her do that, not that she could; she was already drifting into exhausted sleep. Once he had put his coat over both of them, he held her into another hug in a possessive yet needy manner sharing the warmness.

Maybe if she hadn't been way more tired and hurt than she had let on (but Ace noticed anyways), this would have continued all night long. Ace held onto her. Maybe it was fine to let her lead as long as whenever she was leading was where he wanted her to be. Maybe he wasn't sure what he wanted but maybe he could find it on the way.

.

* * *

.

**Did you know that you can post a review as a guest to remain anonymous?**

**Please leave a happy face if you liked it or if it made you hot **:)** , or a sad face if it didn't **:( **Along with whatever else you wanna comment (I obviously wont be able to answer unless you specifically ask me to do so as a note on the next one shot), specially what was more wrong so I can improve in the next one.**

**You can also ask for the who the next character will be ;)**

.

.


End file.
